Dreaming
by Europe28
Summary: The weird man from Little Sparrow's dreams is standing in front of her, he's flirting with her sister most likely, she knows his name "Reaver".  SparrowxReaver Oneshot


"Rose…" Sparrow ran to catch up with her older sister; the two were walking around Bowerstone Oldtown as usual begging for food, sometimes Sparrow and her sister would sing songs or dance to attract attention. There was always that awful Arthur hanging around though his hungry eyes upon Rose like a vulture, Sparrow didn't like him.

"What is it little Sparrow?" Rose smiled down at her little sister taking her hand; Rose was sixteen and Sparrow was only ten, she always felt the need to protect her though despite the fact she was getting older made Rose cling only harder to her still.

"I've been having those dreams again…" Sparrow stopped walking looking at the ground with a confused expression, "About the woman with the hammer, strong as ten men; The dark man who can make fire and swords out of nothing, almost like magic; And him, the tall man with the gun and sword…" Sparrow paused, aware that Rose was shaking her head and sighing in an exasperated way. "…Sometimes I can hear his voice, he doesn't sound very nice. Last night I was there with them, I had a real sword and gun too."

"Sparrow…" Rose clung to her "I keep telling you they're only dreams." She knew about this dream that Sparrow had been having, it had gone on ever since their parents had died in the Bowerstone fire six years ago.

Sparrow shook her head stubbornly; 'but what if they aren't' she kept thinking. A sudden pain cut through her like a knife, it was so sudden that Sparrow yelled out in pain falling to the ground and clutching her head. It was that voice again…

"_I don't speak with nobodies"_

"_The whole of Bloodstone is talking about you"_

"_Now lets be honest, you're looking for me"_

"_You little minx"_

"…_And just as I was trying to betray you_"

"_I heard you're looking for someone?"_

Sparrow opened her eyes, Rose was pulling her to her feet an embarrassed look on her face, a few people had stopped to look at Sparrow tutting disapprovingly. Sparrow winced painfully looking around.

"Is she okay?" Sparrow knew that tone, it was the one guys used when trying to get to Rose through her, as predicted this guy had made a beeline right for Rose; Sparrow expected him to be swatted away like the rest of Rose's admirers but, Rose blushed.

Sparrow looked up to glare at the man but froze her eyes wide in shock; "you're the guy from my dreams!"

If Rose had been embarrassed before it was nothing to what she was feeling now, "don't be rude Sparrow!" She scolded, looking apologetically at the man that Sparrow was still goggling at.

"No problem at all" the man smirked taking Rose's hand, Sparrow watched in disgust as her sister blushed again, her face almost crimson, but this guy, she knew him somehow…

"Reaver," she reached out clinging to the man's leg, only just at the age where you could still get away with things like that, she only just came to his waist, she felt him tense looking down in wide eyed shock.

"What did she just say?" Reaver's eyes were wide and nervous, his teeth gritted a little; Rose groaned,

"Don't worry about her, run off and play Sparrow I'll see you later," Rose gave Sparrow a meaningful look, that Sparrow ignored, mainly because Reaver had crouched down beside her, his hands on her shoulders so he could look her in the eye.

"What did you say my name was?" He spoke clearly, Sparrow just smiled back,

"Reaver" Sparrow repeated, "That is your name right?"

Reaver took in a sharp in take of breath, the beautiful creature still stood by that he had initially decided to sleep with, but there was something odd about this young girl that now stood before him, an innocent smile on her face, one that lighted her entire expression with such a radiance that Reaver found himself blushing, at a ten year old girl!

Thoughts flashed through his mind, should he kill her? But why, she knew nothing but his name, other whys she wouldn't be hugging him so. He moved without really thinking about it, he leant towards the young girl pulling her mouth to his, very briefly- he wasn't completely without moral. He pulled back quickly ignoring the looks on the two girls face.

"Bye then" he grinned, turning on the spot, Rose spotted the foldings under his red cloak he had been armed. She stared at Sparrow as though she couldn't believe it; should she be angry at the guy for imposing himself on a young girl who must be at least fifteen years younger than him, or irritated that he'd kissed Sparrow and not her.

Fifteen Years later

The house was huge, smaller than Fairfax castle of course but easily second to that; it had looked a little scruffy from the outside but once she'd been admitted in to the front room she could see it was anything but. The splendour of the place was enough to make you take a few steps back; it was decorated with fine paintings and rich red carpets.

"Reaver is in his study" a man prompted, "unless of course… Maybe you should wait for him in the bedroom…"

"Excuse me!" Sparrow turned to glare at the man who fell back a little, he took in the sword and gun at Sparrow's belt and nodded hurriedly to show he understood the situation motioning her towards the study.

Sparrow pushed open the door not really knowing what to expect; she'd met the other two heroes, but what would the thief be like? She'd heard skill made you tall, she'd also heard the remarks the prostitutes and other women had made when she'd asked directions, now she could see for herself.

He was standing with one foot resting on a stool while a sculptor cut away at a giant slab of stone in front of him. Reaver barley looked at her upon entry, "I hear you're looking for someone, now lets be honest, you're looking for me."

A strange nostalgia ran through Sparrow for a moment, the words sounded familiar, even the voice. "I don't speak with nobodies" the man carried on, tilting his head on one side to watch the sculptor's progress.

"Tell you what why don't you go out and slay some bandits, or travellers I don't really care which" Reaver shrugged, "then I might consider speaking with you."

A few days later

Sparrow returned completely exhausted quick quests had been hard to find, she needed Reaver's assistance sooner rather than later.

Upon entering the study she found a painter stood in the place where the sculptor had been last time she was here, she wondered what had happened to him?

"I'm impressed" Reaver turned his head a little to look her up and down, "the whole of Bloodstone is talking about you, right little angel aren't you," he gave a small smirk. Sparrow blushed, she just liked to do the right thing, she hated upsetting people.

"Now before I listen to you," Reaver motioned with his head to something on the table, "see that thing there, I need to return it to it's owners do you think you could do it for me? I'd do it myself only… My relationship with the owner is complicated…"

Sparrow was too tired to refuse, she grabbed the weird plate thing of the table without a second thought, as she closed the door behind her Reaver made an angry remark at the painter, then a loud gunshot rang through the house, so that was what had happened to the sculptor.

Sparrow moved slowly through the streets of Bloodstone back to Reaver's mansion, her eyes were wide with trauma, she hardly noticed anyone else around her. That poor girl… How could she have done that to her! All for the sake of her own youth, or Reaver's for that matter.

She pushed open the door of the house, now so familiar with the habit that she didn't need the servant to direct her to the study. Inside Reaver was talking to a familiar man with a strange contraption, a flash filled the room.

"And that will look like me?" Reaver sounded sceptical, fingering his gun in it's holster,

"Don't you worry sir" the man smiled, "you just need to wait three months for it to developerise and…"

"Not fast enough" Reaver shrugged shooting the man right in front of Sparrow's eyes, now the man was dead Reaver turned his full attention on her, Sparrow felt her hand move quickly to rest over her own holster; but her eyes were still wide and unblinking.

"You little minx" Reaver laughed looking her up and down, "you're just as young and beautiful as ever, how'd you manage it?"

"There was another girl there" Sparrow managed to speak, her voice sounding distant even to her own ear,

"Oh well" Reaver shrugged leaning against a wall, looking at Sparrow's face, did this girl never smile? "Oh by the way Lucian and his men are on their way, I just reckoned Lucian would be a little worried about you wondering away from the spire like that, oh yes I've heard all about your little adventure in the Spire"

"He'll be after you too," Sparrow managed to recover herself enough to glare at Reaver across the room,

"I don't think so" Reaver dismissed, "we had a gentlemen's agreement."

At that moment the door burst open and the servant ran in a look of panic on his face, "Lucian's men are storming Bloodstone ripping up everything, yelling 'Find this Reaver and kill him!"

Sparrow couldn't help but give Reaver a 'what did I tell you look' that he purposefully ignored.

Three years later

Sparrow looked up from her comfy chair in front of the fire patting her dog's head fondly, it had been three years since she'd killed Lucian; since then she had bought Bloodstone manor, she had no idea why. She had hated Reaver, he was so proud and cruel that she could hardly bare to remember him, but somehow she had made it her sole priority to buy this house.

She heard the front door open and her servant tell whoever had just arrived where she was, Sparrow sighed, she wasn't really in the mood to see anyone at the moment but that didn't seem to stop people arriving at all hours.

The study door opened with a flourish, Sparrow knew immediately what was about to happen, she ducked in her seat just as the bullet flew over her hitting the opposite wall.

"I missed!" Reaver's angry voice sounded close; she dived out of the chair drawing her own gun so she could face him. "Oh, it's you Sparrow…" He looked of possible a little surprised, "I'm guessing you got my note?"

"Yep" Sparrow nodded, shooting daggers at him, "I fed it too Smudge," she patted the dog's side affectionately; he was by Sparrow's side growling viciously at Reaver.

"Okay I won't shoot" Reaver put his gun in it's holder looking warily at Smudge, he was a little nervous of dogs, especially ones that belonged to Sparrow. Sparrow didn't lower her gun or call off Smudge, she eyed Reaver with distrust. Reaver threw up his arms making an exasperated noise, "What are you doing here anyway Sparrow, you hate Bloodstone and me?"

Sparrow felt her shooting arm twitch a little but kept it trained on Reaver, she had been asking herself the same question for three years. "I don't know" Sparrow growled, though she finally lowered her gun, "but I would like you to leave"

"but it's my house" Reaver protested,

"no it's my house, you sold it remember" Sparrow reminded him making to forcefully push him from the door.

Reaver stood firmly refusing to budge, why wouldn't Sparrow just melt at the knees like all the other girls in Albion (except Hammer of course, but she'd been a monk so he could let that slip). Okay he'd betrayed her… Twice but that was ages ago.

"Do you ever smile?" Reaver couldn't stop himself from asking, brushing off Sparrow's pathetic attempts to push him through the door,

"Not while you're around!" Sparrow gritted her teeth shoving against him with all her might,

"Try it"

"No"

"Try it and I'll leave," there was a deal she couldn't refuse, Sparrow looked at him thinking hard before replying,

"I need something to be happy about" she muttered,

"well I could…"

"No!" Sparrow yelled before he could finish, she struck out her fist and hit him square on in the nose, Reaver doubled back clutching his nose in pain exclaiming in pain, he staggered round the room knocking into things only adding to the first pain.

Sparrow felt her mouth twitch, then a smile creep onto it, then she began laughing. Reaver managed to steady himself enough to look up at her with wide eyed surprise, this only made her laugh harder; Reaver wiped the blood from his nose it was already healing perfectly- he'd sacrificed someone to the shadows before arriving here so his youth was still pumping madly round his body.

"You look ridiculus," she brushed a tear from her eye looking up at him, shining with good nature.

"I've seen a smile somewhere like that before?" Reaver blinked at her, trying to place it, "A little girl, years ago, I forget how many…"

Sparrow had stopped laughing now but she didn't look angry either it almost looked like she was trying to remember something as well. She didn't even notice Reaver approaching her slowly, he grasped her face with one of his hands pulling it towards his kissing her hard searching for the memory- it was her.

"R-Reaver!" Sparrow stammered pushing him off her blushing a little,

"Don't you remember me?" Reaver took her shoulders to look her in the eye trying to make her remember,

"Y-You were chatting my sister up?"

Reaver could of performed a face palm, that was how she first remembered him!

"I said your name… And you didn't understand how I knew, then you…" Sparrow turned a deeper shade of red,

"It was so I could remember you if we ever met again" Reaver explained, "you just seemed odd, knowing my name and all that, that's why I kissed you just now"

"right…" Sparrow looked away from him to embarrassed to say anything.

"How did you know my name?" Reaver watched her cross the room to sit down in her/his chair, he perched himself on the armrest.

"I had weird dreams about all the heroes, mainly you…" Sparrow clasped her hands over her mouth realising what she'd just said, Reaver cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment,

"You were so humbled by me then, what happened to that?" Reaver smiled a little, Sparrow gave him a punch on the shoulder,

"that was before you were rude to me, tried to trade in my youth, and betrayed me" she growled, but she didn't sound that angry, Reaver ignored her, pulling her to her feet with one movement kissing her again, deeper and more adult; she felt his tongue forcing entry to her mouth before she could stop it, she felt her own tongue run it's way along his perfectly straight teeth.

Reaver ran one hand down her back his heart pounding as he found the buttons to undo her shirt and the strings to pull off the corset. Sparrow didn't stop him though she did flinch a little, but her own hands were soon running through his hair messing it up, for once Reaver didn't care, he wanted her all over him.

"Reaver…" She pulled away suddenly, unable to get too far because Reaver had his arm pressed tightly to her back, "I don't know if I should…."

Reaver tutted with impatience, pulling her with him onto the chair planting his lips so firmly on hers she couldn't pull away. "Your not a child any more little Sparrow" he smirked, stroking a finger along her chest.

"You don't get it!" Sparrow tried to pull away again sounding angry, "I-I think… I mean it sounds unbelievable because I hate you too, but… I love you!" She shouted the last words, hoping the servant wasn't listening at the door, "you don't love"

"I love you" Reaver pointed out, he said it in such a casual way that Sparrow had to check again, she wouldn't of believed him only a faint blush had etched onto his cheeks, giving him a very un-Reaverish look.

She didn't protest the next time he kissed her.


End file.
